Wish I Was Here
by Aaren1
Summary: A short little fluffy fliclet about Draco hating to leave Ginny early in the morning. I know, I know it's not COH but I needed to get my mind off of it for awhile. Please review.
1. Wish I Was Here: Draco and Ginny

Hey guys, Yep. This is a new fic. I'm stuck with Change of Heart. I'll continue it, don't worry, but I need to get my mind off of it for a bit. I've got this great climax, but it won't happen for a few chapters yet. Anyway, this is a short little blurb about Draco being an Auror and hating to leave Ginny early in the morning. They're about 23, 24.  
  
I no own nothing. Don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Flat in South London  
  
3 A.M.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
The sound of a cell phone ringing shattered the blissful silence of a nondescript flat.  
  
Ring.  
  
In the pitch black of the bedroom, a blonde-haired 24-year old man opened his stormy grey-blue eyes and sat up in his bed, trying to shake his fatigue as he looked over at his muggle alarm clock, which read a little past three o'clock in the morning. He thought he must've imagined it, and put his head down, tightened his grip on his wife's waist and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Ring.  
  
'Who would be calling me at this hour?' he thought stupidly before realizing that he better pick up his cell phone. He reached over onto his night table before realizing he had left it, but realized he had left it on the kitchen counter. Cursing, he untangled himself from his wife and got out of his nice, warm bed and padded to the kitchen in his boxers.  
  
Ring.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming. SHUT UP!" He groaned as he stumbled into his flat's kitchen, nearly tripping and falling over his Irish Setter, Shawn. Shawn simply opened his eyes, gave the man a look that would have resembled annoyance on a human face, rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Ring.  
  
The man stepped over Shawn, wondering why he even relented to have the mutt in his flat in the first place, and dragged himself over to his muggle cell phone, which he picked up and groaned into it, "Malfoy."  
  
"Hello to you too, sunshine. How the hell long does it take you to answer your phone?"  
  
Draco Malfoy felt like throwing the cell phone against the wall when he heard the voice of his partner, Harry Potter. Didn't the man have anything better to do than call him in the middle of the night?  
  
"Excuse me Potter, but not all of us are morning people."  
  
"That much I can see."  
  
"Are you calling just to piss me off, Potter?"  
  
"You think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Do you *really* want me to answer that?"  
  
"All right, fine. Does the name Mila Corleone mean anything to you?"  
  
Draco had to think for a minute. "Oh, yeah. She's the Seeker for that team your buddy Weasley captains for, right? Look, Potter, I still don't understand why you would be calling me at three in the goddamn morning to ask me about some girl Quidditch buff---"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"---for no reason. Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"She's dead, Malfoy."  
  
Draco ran a hand over his unshaven face. "That would be why you're calling me at this hour."  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't call you for a social call."  
  
"Of all the people I could get stuck with---"  
  
Harry interrupted Draco's tirade. "Be down at Mila's flat in 15 minutes." Then a click as the line went dead.  
  
"Goddamn it!" Draco yelled, startling Shawn, as he threw the muggle contraption against the wall.  
  
Nothing happened. Cursing Potter, muggle cell phones, and early mornings, Draco stumbled back into his bedroom, almost falling over his pants that he had left in the center of the room. Cursing some more, he pulled on his pants and went to his drawer to get a shirt when he looked at his wife again.  
  
Ginny Weasley-Malfoy was curled up on her side, sleeping peacefully. Her red hair was fanned out on her pillow, and she looked like an angel. Draco sighed and sat on the edge of their bed, staring at her. Ginny hated it when she woke up and Draco wasn't there. But Draco was an Auror, and Ginny understood that he couldn't always sleep through the entire night; she just didn't have to like it.  
  
He had to do something. He had left her at ungodly hours of the morning three times this week and he felt he owed her something. Struck by sudden inspiration, he went to his shoulder bag and pulled out a little book and a pencil and started to draw. Potter could wait a few minutes; it wasn't like the dead girl was going to get up and walk away.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
Beep Beep.  
  
Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  
  
SMACK.  
  
The evil sound of the alarm clock was happily interrupted by Ginny Malfoy's hand hitting the snooze button on the nightstand. She picked up the said alarm clock and squinted at the atomic green numbers, which glowed 6:05 back at her. She turned to get out of bed when she saw a piece of paper on her husband's pillow. She turned and put the table lamp on, sat up, and examined the picture.  
  
The drawing was of her and Draco, asleep, Draco's arms around her waist, looking like they always did when they slept. But what made Ginny really smile was the caption at the bottom:  
  
'Wish I was here. Love you'  
  
Grinning fully, Ginny went to go shower and get dressed, thinking about how she could repay the favor.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Okay, so I stole the idea from a Kodak commercial. Sue me. Wait, as a matter of fact, please don't sue me. Should I continue this? I can make it one of those cop fics. Or not. Depends on how the reviews go. Hint, hint. Review. 


	2. Wish I Was Here: Harry, Hermione, and Si...

Harry Potter hated early mornings.  
  
Especially mornings with dead people.  
  
Most especially dead people he had known at one time.  
  
He had been standing in the middle of Mila Corleone's flat for twenty minutes now, and Malfoy still wasn't there. He had no idea what Percy, the head of the Auror's Bureau, was thinking when he put Harry and Malfoy together.  
  
He could remember what had happened that faithful day in Percy's office.  
  
*Two Years Before*  
  
"You both are probably wondering why I called you here today," Percy said as he looked down at the two young men from the other side of his desk. "You both have heavily resisted having partners since you started working out in the field, but now I have no choice but to have you two work together."  
  
As Percy had expected, the two men had protested loudly.  
  
"You can't expect me to work with HIM, can you?"  
  
"I've already told the Ministry, *I work alone*. This is not alone."  
  
Percy put up his hands. "Gentlemen, please! As the saying goes, act your age and not your shoe size!"  
  
The two men shut up, but stole glares at each other when they thought Percy wasn't looking.  
  
Percy sighed and folded his hands on his desk. "You two are the best I've got. I need you both working on this case with the promise of not tearing each other's heads off. If either of you think you can't put down this schoolboy grudge and attempt to work together, give me your badges now."  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
Percy let out a small smile. "Excellent. You two are now partners. Dismissed."  
  
*Back to Present*  
  
Harry was brought out of his trip down memory lane when he heard a small pop, indicating a wizard or witch Apparating. He turned to see his partner Draco scowling at him.  
  
"All right Potter, let's make this quick. I got up at three in the morning for this and I'm not intending to stay," Draco muttered as he took the file from Harry's hands and flipped through it.  
  
Mila Corleone was a lovely young woman with dark red hair and a slender frame. Draco knew that Harry had met her when he tried out for Seeker for the Chudley Cannons and they had become friends. She had been dating Dean, a friend of Harry's from Gryffindor, and had few enemies that the very distraught Dean could think of. She was required to have a physical done every six months for the Cannons, and her last report was fine. She was in perfect health at the time of her death---except, of course, the fact that she was dead.  
  
"Looks like a run-of-the-mill murder by Avada Kadavra." Draco said as he gave the file back.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too, then I saw something else. Take a look," Harry said as he led Draco to the body.  
  
Draco had seen some very bad things in his 24 short years of living, including many dead bodies, but that didn't mean that he was used to it. He shuddered slightly as he saw Mila on the ground. Harry knelt down and turned Mila over to reveal a tattoo on the back of her neck that looked like a mountain in flames.  
  
"Dean said she didn't have any tattoos that he knew of," Harry said.  
  
Draco smirked. "And he would definitely know if she did."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and ignored that comment. "Have you ever seen this before?" Harry continued.  
  
Draco frowned. "No. What d'you think, that if it's a Dark Mark that I would know it? Okay, so my father was a Death Eater. That doesn't mean that he passed that kind of information around the dinner table. Well actually with my father he might've, but I would've remembered that thing if I'd seen it."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it. You haven't seen it. Jeez, you could've just said that," Harry said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Whatever Potter. But make sure that Granger friend of yours gets a drawing of this so she can analyze this."  
  
"Already done," Harry said, pleased that he thought of something before Draco did.  
  
"Good. Wonderful. So everything is done. Can I go home now? I haven't slept in three days."  
  
"I'm not gonna ask you to stay. I understand that you need your beauty rest, Ms. Diva."  
  
Draco gave Harry the finger before he Apparated with a pop, leaving Harry alone in the apartment.  
  
*2:30 P.M.*  
  
"That's it for today everyone. Make sure you have your 4-foot thesis on Dark Creatures for me by Monday!" Sirius Black, Professor of History of the Dark Arts, called over the din of the sixth year Hogwarts students filing out of the classroom. When the last of the students was out, he shut the door and sighed. Another class done with. He had never expected teaching to be such hard work, but he enjoyed his students; they kept him on his toes and made him feel like he was 26 instead of his late forties.  
  
He started to sing softly to himself as he erased the chalkboard and attempted to clean up his desk. He gave up on it and started to sit down to grade papers, when a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere startled him.  
  
"Hello Sirius."  
  
Sirius jumped about three feet in the air. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, you scared me!"  
  
The young woman came out of the back of the classroom. She had grown out of her awkward phase some time ago and had developed into a very graceful, intellectual woman. She smiled softly at her friend.  
  
"How could I have? I was sitting back here the entire time!" Hermione Granger said as she made her way towards Sirius.  
  
"I didn't see you," Sirius said honestly. Hermione thought that sometimes his age was catching up to his vitality; his long black hair that he kept in a low ponytail was streaked with gray and he was wearing thin prescription glasses now, but he was still as handsome as he had been when he was in his twenties.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Sirius asked, smiling at her as he sat down behind his desk again.  
  
A sheet of parchment was put under his nose. "That."  
  
Sirius examined it. "What is it?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that," Hermione sighed, sitting in a desk across from Sirius.  
  
"It looks like a mountain in flames. That's a cool logo," Sirius said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Do you think I could use the library and look it up?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Old Madame Pince still talks about you. She'll be delighted to see you again."  
  
"I'll do that then. Thanks Sirius," Hermione said as she walked out of the classroom. 


End file.
